Radio transceivers like portable cellular devices include an RF front end arranged between the digital baseband system and the antennas of the radio transceiver. Components of the RF front end, such as e.g. power amplifiers, and the antennas of the radio transceiver may be controlled and tuned during operation.
Mobile communication standards evolve over time, thereby providing novel technical features. For example, carrier aggregation represents an important feature for the mobile communication industry in 3GPP LTE-Advanced. In carrier aggregation, multiple uplink or downlink LTE carriers in contiguous or non-contiguous frequency bands may be bundled. Radio transceivers and their components need to be compatible with the evolving mobile communication standards.